halo_rdffandomcom-20200214-history
Natasha
Biography Birth Natasha came into being as a result of Tanya Rivers brutally killing a civilian on the street by accident. Not being able to deal with the fact that she had killed an innocent person for no reason rose decided to try and kill herself by jumping off a bridge. But as she was throwing herself off the bridge she was grabbed prevented from falling off. When rose turned around to she who had stopped her she saw herself except that there were tears of blood streaming down her face. Then natasha spoke telling her not to take the easy way out and then pushing rose off the bridge, that was the first appearance of natasha. after her first appearance Natasha would show up every now and then to have a little fun with tanya or those close to her. Aside from occasionally taking control over Tanya's body and playing her games with those around her Natasha did little to involve herself in matters unless Tanya's life was directly threatened. Millenium Forest Event It was during the events that took place beyond the gate that Natasha had first truly begun to be active, separating from Tanya to keep an eye on the party from a distance. It was when the party had begun going through the Millenium Forest on a task given to them by the Gatekeeper that she would first make contact with them. Appearing to John-117 during a period in which Tanya had disappeared from the group, having gone off somewhere on her own, Natasha began to play her games with The Master Chief while giving him hints of what the situation has become. It was her who took down the corrupted guardian of the forest on the behalf of the group using immensely powerful magic to take him down. Marking Event Natasha would continue to appear randomly throughout the groups journey, Usually but not exclusively to the Master Chief alone. Natasha's arrival's switched between being sudden and without warning or preceded by the sounds of an ocarina or violin that she would be playing somewhere nearby. She would help the group a few times with enemies and would explain about and help the Master Chief get the Lavian Masume Mark of Power which she herself possessed and spent a good deal of time explaining Tanya's history. Not being a completely benevolent force she also took away john's augmentations during the trip, attacked and injured orien at least once during the trip, and would playfully attempt to convince the master chief to do things like cut off some of Tanya's hair during occasions when she would zone out. Beyond her brief appearances where she was during the majority of the trip or what she was doing is unknown. Zeron Event Natasha did not personally get involved in the battle at Zeron's tower or the battle with zeron itself instead only appearing after the conclusion after being summoned by the Master Chief to help Tanya with whatever was happening to her unfortunately she explains that the form Tanya used does a number on the body and that the best way to help her is to allow what is going on to run it's course. Natasha herself would disappear soon after, rejoining Tanya before the group headed back through the gate. The Landing Event Natasha was quiet for awhile after the group returned back to their own universe as they joined up with Draconus and his resistance. Most of this period she only tormented Tanya as she usually did. Not long after Catherine Halsey was rescued and taken to join she noticed and John was missing his augmentations and had to once again put him through the procedure. Which resulted in Tanya confronting Natasha who readily admitted having torn them from him. As a result Tanya tried to attack and kill Natasha which ended in failure as Natasha was easily capable of anticipating her moves. Pointing out the futility of trying to kill her with physical violence when that would only result in her reappearing no worse for wear back in Tanya's head, Tanya chose to banish her from her head and from hanging around her or John anymore. Without any real arguments to the contrary Natasha left the Tanya and the group to play around even further with the freedom she had begun to get used to. Exactly what she did during this period is mostly unknown but it can be assumed that she was up to no good. Personality Natasha comes across as malevolent, manipulative and mysterious always forcing people into playing her games. Natasha takes great pride in making people uncomfortable and amuses herself torturing people both physically, mentally, and emotionally. Natasha's always treats people in a cordiall manner. Appearance Natasha looks like a young woman in her mid-twenties with short black hair. She's always seen wearing a black leather coat with black leather gloves and black sunglasses that hide her eyes and she's occasionally seen carrying a triple barreled shotgun or the Twilight Blade . Relationships With Others General Like most people natasha dislikes general (who himself dislikes Natasha). While she does enjoy the chaos that usually surrounds him she thinks that general himself Is far too brutish and wasteful. Unlike others though she acts cordially with general, being nice and respectable and usually Keeping an eye on him for unknown reasons. Tanya Rivers Natasha's relationship with Rose is a complicated one, on one hand Natasha is rather protective of Tanya having a vested interest in keeping her alive and does what she can to help her even if Rose refuses it while on the other Natasha takes great delight in doing whatever she can to make rose uncomfortable. Due to this and several unknown incidents rose avoids Natasha at all costs. Master Chief Natasha is fond of the Master Chief always either appearing to him, help him out, and play her little games with him or checking up on him from a distance. Others As far as Natasha is concerned most people are merely toys to play with and as such she has no qualms about putting them through horrific physical and mental torture for her own amusement. Nevertheless she treats them with the same attitude as she does others whether she is just passing them on the street or forcing some horrible torture upon them.